


You Stole my Heart and I Stole Yours

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Nygmobblepot Week 2018 [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Aunt jo, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Eds dad is only mentioned, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love Confessions, M/M, Nygmobblepot Week 2018, Prom, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Nine and a half months into a fake relationship with Oswald Cobblepot, Edward realizes he's in love. And it's just in time for prom.Day one Nygmobblepot week: fake dating/fake marriage





	You Stole my Heart and I Stole Yours

 

It started as a ploy, a way to get on his aunt’s nerves and also help Oswald lie to his mother about being a perfect son and a heart throb. Then their planned dates became less public and more… well, intimate. Instead of milkshakes at the mall they'd sit on the docks for hours. They'd talk and joke, and just let everything else slip away. Once or twice they laid together beneath the stars creating plans for world domination and alien peace treaties. It was perfect. He could always count on Oswald. He was there when Ed's locker was smashed, when they had to play dodgeball, and when his father had tracked him down? Oswald was waiting for him in the hospital room, sitting beside Aunt Jo. He didn't realize what had happened until prom had come around, obviously they would go together, being a “couple” for a solid nine months and fifteen days now. Edward felt stupid. He could have smacked himself across the face if not for the fact that Oswald was smiling up at him. _Oh crud._ Their little fake dating should've ended when Aunt Jo worked past her mild homophobia and he believe that she cared, it should've ended when Oswald's mother promised that nothing could stop her from loving her son. Yet here they were, still keeping up the charade despite there being no logical reason to. Unless, unless Oswald liked it as much as he did and didn't want it to end. Could he? Could he really, _actually_ like Edward Nygma, the tall and nerdy freak? The boy who couldn't look people in the eye without staring? The boy who thought too fast he had trouble keeping in the present? But Oswald had never dismissed him for his apparent shortcomings, only embraced his oddities and shared his own. Oswald was amazing at making him feel human, whenever he was around Ed could let his head quiet down a little and his skin seemed to fit him better. He was in love. That was the only possible conclusion. And he needed to tell Oswald. Something like that simply wouldn't be fair to keep a secret, and if he didn't tell him purposefully it would slip out at the wrong moment and become a disaster. Which was why he was talking with Aunt Jo over breakfast.

“So how's my little prom boy doing?” He swallowed, looking at his cereal. As if the breakfast item could help him with his dilemma. “Hey there, is everything alright?” She slowed down, sitting and keeping her gaze on her nephew.

“No, yes! I... I think I'm in.. I-” He didn't know how to talk and breathe at the same time, the words were tumbling and his throat was tight and his hands were shaking. How could he do this for real?

“In love?” She finished with a knowing look. Ed nodded, biting his lip, if he didn't he'd try to talk and his voice would trip up his lungs and he’d start hyperventilating and the kitchen stove will spark and start a house fire and they'll all die. “Is that what's bothering you? For such a smart boy you can be very silly.”

“But what if he doesn't-?”

“-love you back? Tell me, Eddie, how long have you two been together?” _What did that have to do with anything? This dating thing was a ruse, even if Oswald enjoyed it that didn't mean that he loved him._

“Nine months, two weeks, and two days-”

“And you're worried, why again? Listen, hon, if he's been with you that long I'd say he likes you a great deal.”

“But-”

“I've seen that boy look at you, don't try to tell me he doesn't love you,”

“How can I tell him if I couldn't even say it to you?”

“I guess you'll have to figure that out.”

“Okay…”

“Good, now you get some breakfast in you and then we're going shopping. My boy is going to prom and I'll not have him wear a hand me down!”

* * *

 

In a month and a half it was prom and Ed still hadn't told his best friend/crush/fake boyfriend yet. He got too scared whenever he got close to saying it. But this was prom, prom. He had to, it wouldn't be fair to keep lying. So of course when they played the only slow song in the atrocious DJ’s mix he pulled Oswald to the dance floor with pleading eyes and a nervous smile.

“Ed? You look tense, are you ok?” Why was Oswald so good at reading him? He paid such close attention that he could figure Ed out so easily now. It was calming. Especially when they were standing in each other's arms and rocking back and forth. His heart was doing things that honestly didn't feel healthy but he never wanted it to stop.

“I'm better than ok,” he breathed, unable to tear his gaze away from those icy green eyes. “I'm in love!” And he said it, it felt wonderful. Like he was a fire-cracker, bursting with light and joy. He said it.

“Oh…” Oswald dropped his gaze, he sounded disappointed. Was he disappointed? “If you want to leave, well it was all fake anyway, go ahead-” oh. _Oh!_ Oswald thought that-! Edward laughed, breathlessly.

“No! You! I'm-I’m in love with you!” He couldn't stop smiling, the tears and his eyes were like a blessing. He held Oswald close, hugging him with all his might. Oswald laughed too, a joyful, soft laugh.

“Am I dreaming?” He whispered, smiling so brightly, like a supernova of light. So blinding, so brilliant, Ed couldn't look away.

“I really love you, Oswald.”

“I love you too, Edward.” So they spent the rest of prom holding each other close and crying their joy like the lovestruck teenage boys they were. And it was _beautiful._

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is still on time. It is 8 pm. Still the day of. I have had the stomach flu for 3 days now. (It sucks)
> 
> [Please comment, it would make my day]


End file.
